mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kart
A Kart is a vehicle used in the Mario Kart series for racing. They come in different colors and appearances depending on both the characters driving them and the game they are in. Karts first appeared in Super Mario Kart; they have since reappeared in every following incarnation. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced custom karts for each character and a simple kart stat system. Mario Kart DS expanded on the stat system, which is also slightly expanded in Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart DS, all karts have about even stats (depending on the character's weight, the weight changes) with the occasional high or low. Each character has 3 karts, making for a total of 36. In Mario Kart Wii, there are 6 karts for each weight class, making for a total of 18. The term Kart has another meaning in Super Mario Kart, in which Karts replaced the term of Extra Lives in Grand Prix mode. When a driver only reached the fifth position or below, they would lose one of their four Karts. Losing the last Kart would quit the Grand Prix. However, it is possible to get one back under certain circumstances. A Kart also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy. Here are the karts, arranged by game. (Note: Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Mario Kart: Super Circuit all feature a basic, metal pipe frame kart for each character; their performance is different for each.) ''Mario Kart'' series ''Super Mario Kart'' In Super Mario Kart, the term Kart had an alternate meaning; they meant "extra life". If a driver failed to reach the top four, he or she would lose one of his four karts. Losing the final kart would mean that player would effectively quit the Grand Prix. However, mitigating circumstances may allow you to recover one of your karts. This idea was later abolished. *Standard Performance: (Middleweights) Mario & Luigi *Fast Acceleration: (Middleweights) Peach & Yoshi *High Top Speed: (Heavyweights) Bowser & Donkey Kong Jr. *Good Handling: (Lightweights) Koopa Troopa & Toad File:Mario Artwork (Super Mario Kart).png|Mario File:Luigi Artwork (Super Mario Kart).png|Luigi File:Peach Artwork (Super Mario Kart).png|Princess Peach File:SMKYoshi.PNG|Yoshi File:Toad Artwork (Super Mario Kart).png|Toad File:Koopa Artwork (Super Mario Kart).png|Koopa Troopa File:DKJRMK.png|Donkey Kong Jr. File:Bowser Artwork (Super Mario Kart).png|Bowser ''Mario Kart 64'' Karts reappear in Mario Kart 64 as racing elements once again, but has added weights as an addition with there being three kinds; Light, Medium, and Heavy. Mario and Luigi are mediumweight, Yoshi, Princess Peach and Toad are lightweight, and Wario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong are heavyweight. *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser File:Mario Artwork (Mario Kart 64).gif|Mario File:Luigi Artwork (Mario Kart 64).gif|Luigi File:Peach Artwork (Mario Kart 64).jpg|Princess Peach File:Yoshi Artwork (Mario Kart 64).gif|Yoshi File:Toad Artwork (Mario Kart 64).jpg|Toad File:Wario Artwork (Mario Kart 64).jpg|Wario File:DK Artwork (Mario Kart 64).gif|Donkey Kong File:Bowser Artwork (Mario Kart 64).gif|Bowser ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, the Kart is reused as a generic metal-pipe frame for each character and has not changed one bit from Mario Kart 64. It except shows the stats for the kart when selecting a character. *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi* *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser* *Yoshi is slightly heavier than Peach and Toad but slightly lighter than Mario and Luigi *Bowser is slightly heavier than Wario and Donkey Kong, thus making him the heaviest character File:MarioSuperCircuit.jpg|Mario File:LuigiSuperCircuit.png|Luigi File:YoshiSuperCircuit.png|Yoshi File:PeachSuperCircuit.png|Princess Peach File:ToadSuperCircuit.png|Toad File:WarioSuperCircuit.png|Wario MKDK.PNG|Donkey Kong File:BowserSuperCircuit.png|Bowser ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The karts reappear in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! with major changes. They have names, come in different shapes and sizes rather than the customs in the previous Mario Kart games. Certain karts can fit certain characters depending on their weight and size. There are also different unlockable ones and there are also more stats added to the karts in this game. This game also featured two characters being on one kart at once depending on their size. The Parade Kart is usable by anyone, no matter what size the character(s) are. There are twenty one karts total in the game. *Red Fire *Green Fire *Rattle Buggy *Toad Kart *Heart Coach *Toadette Kart *Goo-Goo Buggy *Koopa Dasher *DK Jumbo *Koopa King *Rattle Buggy *Para-Wing *Barrel Train *Bullet Blaster *Bloom Coach *Turbo Birdo *Turbo Yoshi *Wario Car *Piranha Pipes *Boo Pipes *Parade Kart *Waluigi Racer MKDD Red Fire.jpg|Red Fire MKDD Green Fire.jpg|Green Fire MKDD Heart Coach.jpg|Heart Coach MKDD Bloom Coach.jpg|Bloom Coach File:Goo Goo Buggy Art - Mario Kart Double Dash!!.png|Goo Goo Buggy MKDD Rattle Buggy.jpg|Rattle Buggy MKDD Turbo Yoshi.jpg|Turbo Yoshi MKDD Turbo Birdo.jpg|Turbo Birdo MKDD Toad Kart.jpg|Toad Kart MKDD Toadette Kart.jpg|Toadette Kart MKDD Koopa Dasher.jpg|Koopa Dasher MKDD Para-Wing.jpg|Para-Wing MKDD DK Jumbo.jpg|DK Jumbo MKDD Barrel Train.jpg|Barrel Train MKDD Koopa King.jpg|Koopa King MKDD Bullet Blaster.jpg|Bullet Blaster MKDD Wario Car 1.png|Wario Car MKDD Waluigi Racer.jpg|Waluigi Racer MKDD Piranha Pipes.jpg|Piranha Pipes MKDD Boo Pipes.jpg|Boo Pipes MKDD Parade Kart.jpg|Parade Kart ''Mario Kart DS'' Karts make another appearance in Mario Kart DS as once again vehicles to race in. They are the same, but the standard karts have white bumpers on them as an additional design. *Mario **B Dasher **Standard MR **Shooting Star *Luigi **Poltergust 4000 **Standard LG **Streamliner *Peach **Royale **Standard PC **Light Tripper *Yoshi **Egg 1 **Standard YS **Cucumber *Toad **Mushmellow **Standard TD **4-Wheel Cradle *Donkey Kong **Rambi Rider **Standard DK **Wildlife *Wario **Brute **Standard WR **Dragonfly *Bowser **Tyrant **Standard BW **Hurricane *Daisy **Power Flower **Standard DS **Light Dancer *Dry Bones **Banisher **Standard DB **Dry Bomber *Waluigi **Gold Mantis **Standard WL **Zipper *R.O.B. **ROB-BLS **Standard RB **ROB-LGS MKDS Standard MR.png|Mario MKDS Standard LG.png|Luigi MKDS Standard PC.png|Princess Peach MKDS Standard YS.png|Yoshi MKDS Standard TD.png|Toad File:Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|Dry Bones File:Waluigi Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|Waluigi File:Daisy.png|Princess Daisy File:R.O.B.png|R.O.B. File:Wario Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|Wario File:Donkey Kong Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|Donkey Kong MKDS Standard BW.png|Bowser File:Shy Guy Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|Shy Guy ''Mario Kart Wii'' Karts make another appearance in Mario Kart Wii and act the same as they usually do and had the standard karts redesigned. The standard Karts are in the following categories: Standard Kart L, Standard Kart M, and Standard Kart S. The Standard S kart is for small characters, while M is for medium, and finally, L is for large ones. They also had new counterparts in the game, Bikes. There are six karts for each weight class, making a total of eighteen. *Lightweights **Standard Kart S **Booster Seat **Mini Beast **Tiny Titan **Blue Falcon **Cheep Charger *Mediumweight **Standard Kart M **Classic Dragster **Wild Wing **Super Blooper **Daytripper **Sprinter *Heavyweight **Standard Kart L **Offroader **Flame Flyer **Piranha Prowler **Honeycoupe **Jetsetter ''Mario Kart 7'' Karts reappear in Mario Kart 7. They remain the same from all the other times, but have the ability to glide in the air, have a propeller when going underwater, and are able to be customized. It also introduced Retro Karts, where players can drive karts that appeared in previous games. *Standard Kart *Birthday Girl/Royal Ribbon *Bruiser/Growlster *Blue Seven *Bolt Buggy *Cact-X *Bullet Duck *Koopa Clown *Cloud 9 *Bumble V *Tiny Tug *Soda Jet *Zuccini/Gherkin *Gold Kart The Retro Karts include: *Egg 1 *Barrel Train *B Dasher *Pipe-Framed ''Mario Kart 8'' Karts reappear in Mario Kart 8. They remain the same from all the other times, but have the ability to have anti-gravity. *Standard Kart *Steel Diver *Mach 8 *Trispeeder *Circuit Special *Cat Cruiser *Badwagon *Prancer *Landship *Biddybuggy *Sports Coupe *Sneeker *Mercedes (DLC) **GLA **W 25 Sliver Arrow **300 SL Roadstar *Tanooki Kart (DLC) *Master Cycle (DLC) The Retros include: *Pipe-Frame *Gold Kart *B Dasher (DLC) *Blue Falcon (DLC) ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' in Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] A Kart trophy is available in Super Smash Bros. Melee and its number is 213. Its description is as follows: The famous racing karts from the ever-popular Mario Kart racing series come loaded for speed with three different engine sizes: 50, 100, and 150 cc. The karts' handling differs with the characters driving them, but all of them utilize Mario Kart standards like drift, jump, and turbo. They're extremely durable and impossible to total. Super Mario Kart 9/92 ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Karts make a brief appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as obstacles on which Shy Guys ride on in the stage, Mario Circuit. They are riding on karts looking like the renders from Mario Kart DS as the stage is based on Figure-8 Circuit, the first stage in Mario Kart DS. As brawlers fight, karts with the Shy Guys in it pass by and attack brawlers who are not careful. Their bumpers are colored as a difference and have Shy Guy emblems on them as Shy Guys are riding them. See also *Bikes de:Kart fr:Kart standard it:Kart Standard Category:Vehicles